


Ultimatum

by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea



Series: The Ultimatum Series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Anger, Determination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea
Summary: Kagome has enough and goes to Inuyasha with one final chance to make a decision, his decision will affect what happens next.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: The Ultimatum Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166156
Kudos: 18





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> Dsiclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha, or the song Ultimatum by Asia Cruise.

Kagome had had enough, today was going to be the day that she made Inuyasha decide, she had stormed into the Tashio house right past Inutashio and Sesshoumaru who were sitting across from each other at the dining room table with papers from the company all over it and laptops open. They looked at each other making eye contact, there was no need to speak they both knew what was about to happen as they shut their laptops prepared to douse the fire if the explosion escalated to a full blow nuclear war.

Inuyasha was grabbing a coke from the fridge and was chugging it down only to scream in terror choking and sputtering out coke as he came face to face with a steamed and seething Kagome who looked more frightening than even Sango during PMS. He would even take dealing with his dumbass brother over how angry Kagome seemed to be.

“Kaa..*cough* kagome…wh.*cough*..what are *cough* doing here?” Inuyasha managed to gasp, Kagome grabbed the coke of his hand her hand squeezing the glass so tight the top was begging to crack slowly.”

“I have had enough Inuyasha!!! It’s time for you to decide!! Kikyo or Me!!” Kagome grabbed him by the back of the shirt when he proceeded run out of the kitchen. With a strength no one knew she had she pushed him out so hard he was knocked to the ground getting a face full of carpet as she came up behind glaring daggers into his back, she was mad as hell at him after the call she got from Sango.

Inuyasha spit out some carpet as he quickly turned holding his hands up in a ‘peace’ move, “kagome what the hell? Now?!”

“Yes! Now!” Kagome yelled shaking the bottle at him covering him in coke, “I’m tired of being Number 2 Inuyasha!! It’s time you decided who you really want, I’ve been waiting too damn long!!! Kikyo could care less about you yet you follow her around like a lost puppy! She goes after every single guy she can get her claws on! I’ve loved you and ONLY you!!”

She grabbed the lamp near here tossing it at Inuyasha’s head, Inuyasha jumped out of the way as it crashed into the floor, “You told me you would end it! You PROMISED me that we’d be together! I’m sick of waiting Inuyasha! Someone else likes me but I refused to accept their advance believing you would realize what you had right in front of you!!” “

“Huh?! What the hell?! Who?!” Inuyasha yelled as he dodged another flying projectile at his head.

“I’m the one that needs an answer Inuyasha!!” Kagome was grabbing everything her hands could get and launching them at Inuyasha’s head. “I refuse to let you keep putting me through a damn emotional roller coaster!! I should have listened to Sango and Rin when they tried to warn me about!! I’m mad as hell Inuyasha and if you want to live to see another day then you need to make your decision now, or so help me Inutashio will be short a son!!!”

“I can’t make that decision right away!” Inuyasha yelled back, only to freeze in terror, Kagome had gone deathly still, he could almost see flames burning off every inch of her skin and eyes so dark and cold, that he slammed his eyes shut waiting for it.

His eyes flew open when shattered glass fell over him from the glass bottle breaking right above his head, he looked towards Kagome and found her shaking in fury tears streaming down her checks and Sesshoumaru’s arms wrapped tightly around her holding her back.

His eyes landed on Sesshoumaru, “hey..tha—“

“Give her an answer half-breed or I’ll release her to finish what she started,” Sesshoumaru’s voice was cold as usual but his eyes held emotions that Inuyasha had never seen in them before.

“Inuyasha, it’s time you owned up to your mistakes, now give Kagome her answer before I decided to take matters into my hands,” Inutashio said sternly from where he stood on the sidelines, he was leaving the matter so far into his sons hands, he knew Sesshoumaru would not let Kagome do anything she might regret. But Inuyasha had screwed up big time and it was time his son faced the consequences.

Inuyasha flinched closing his eyes, the silence that followed seem to last forever before Inuyasha whispered his answer almost to soft for human hearing. But Kagome heard as her entire body went limp falling to her knees, Sesshoumaru lowering to his knee with as she stared at Inuyasha as if she was looking right through him, tears continue to fall from her eyes before her eyes closed and she hissed angrily, “….two years…two years it took for you to come out and say Kikyo was the one you wanted…”

Her eyes opened as she looked at him with a pitied look, “I pity you Inuyasha, you chose the one girl who won’t give a damn if you end up hurt. From here on out you’re on own, don’t ever come near me or my family again.” She shakily rose with help from Sesshoumaru as she turned, her hand touching Sesshoumaru’s.

“I’ll drive you home,” Sesshoumaru said softly, she didn’t need to say anything he understood her all too well. 

“hey wait! Wtf! You’re the one she was talking about?!” Inuyasha yelled angrily at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru barely gave him a sideways glance, “yes little brother, I spent two years being there for her every time you screwed up. Every time you hurt her, every time she was in pain from you I was there beside her. Two years of watching her cry over you waiting for you to screw up to the point of no return, so that I could be there to keep her from shattering. I could have taken her from you a long time ago but against better judgment and out of respect for her I gave you the chance to fix your mistakes. All you did was keeping digging a bigger hole, now it’s so deep you’ll never be able to crawl out of it. You are a fool Inuyasha, you’ve lost something very precious. And as long as there is breath in this body you will never have another chance to cause her pain.”

Inuyasha was dumbstruck at Sesshoumaru’s confession, he looked at Kagome, “Ka..Kagome…”

“It’s over Inuyasha, you and I will never be,” She turned to Sesshoumaru, “Sesshoumaru you were right all along, thank you for always being the one to help me up when I fall, I accept your invitation”

Sesshoumaru placed a claw against a cheek smiling softly at her that had Inuyasha gagging and nearly hyperventling from what was happening, “I’ve waited two years I can wait another day Kagome, I will take you home, you need rest, I’ll pick you up at nightfall tomorrow.”

Sesshoumaru and Kagome exited the house, Inutashio looked at his youngest with a shake of his head, while he pitied Inuyasha he was glad Kagome was going to be with someone who would treat her like a queen. She was already like a daughter to him, though he was surprised when he first learned of the attraction his eldest held for her. He had a feeling of what was coming just didn’t know when.

Inuyasha noticed his father watching him and snapped angrily, “what?!”

Inutashion shook his head, “I hope you learned your lesson Inuyasha, who knew it would be Kagome herself giving you an ultimatum.” He turned and exited the room leaving behind a irritated and pissed hanyou. "And that Sesshoumaru was the one starting to win her heart."

Inuyasha glared daggeres at the front door but after a while the look began to soften as his brain actually started to kick in for once, "..feh...dad's right....Sesshoumaru's better for Kagome than I am...gah did I just fucking admit that!?!"

"Yes you did little brother," Sesshoumaru had forgotten his keys on the counter and opened the door just as Inuyasha spoke.

Inuyasha growled before crossing his arms snarling, "you just better treat her better than i did."

"I intend to," Sesshoumaru smirked exiting again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~ Ja Ne~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~


End file.
